blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuriha/Quotes
Character Introductions *''Don't worry, you can leave this to me! Why don't you show me whatcha got?'' Battle Quotes * "Youch!!" (taking damage) * "Owwwww!!!" (taking damage) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Yuzuriha: ''The battle begins. Time to roll up my sleeves and rock their world! :Jin: Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you get cold. Hakumen :Hakumen: Come Okami! :Yuzuriha: Let's roll, Ayame! :Both: Charging forth! :Yuzuriha: ...Right? Platinum the Trinity :Yuzuriha: Awww, there there. Big Sis will protect you, okay? :Luna: Stop treating us like kids! It's so annoying...! Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi): I shall bring judgment upon your corrupt ways! : Yuzuriha: In other words... Evil shall fall! Get it? ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yuzuriha: ''The battle begins. Time to roll up my sleeves and rock their world! :Yu: If I'm going to fight then I'm going all out! Izanagi! Yosuke Hanamura :Yuzuriha: Let me show you the power of a shrine maiden! :Yosuke: Ha, then I'll show you what a Junes employee can do! Labrys :Labrys: Now, these guys look pretty fun! :Yuzuriha: I remember wanting to show off my strength. Ah, youth... ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Yuzuriha: ''Come on, Hyde! Show Big Sis how cool you are! :Hyde: Sure! Just watch me! Gordeau the Harvester :Yuzuriha: Oh. Our foes seem to be in high spirits. :Gordeau: Good! It'll make reapin' em all the better. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''I've heard of people like you... yeah! Samurai! :Yuzuriha: Well, I'm actually a guardian and not a samurai, but... aww, what the heck. Blake Belladonna : Yuzuriha: Listen, we're gonna go slice, bash, and wham. So good luck. : Blake: All right. In other words, I can do whatever I want. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Yuzuriha: ''Brrr, I-I'm shivering. :Jin: I warned you. You should've listened. Hakumen : Hakumen: It was your fate to fall here. : Yuzuriha: Yep yep. Justice always prevail in the end. Platinum the Trinity :Yuzuriha: Awww, it's okay. I know it was scary, but it's over now. :Luna: Cut it out already, dammit! Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi): It is the fate of all evil to be destroyed. : Yuzuriha: Surrender now while you still can! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yuzuriha: ''You're young you can be more aggressive! Really get in there! :Yu: I guess I just need more courage... maybe? Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Never underestimate the Yasoinaba Junes again! :Yuzuriha: Ah, so department store employees are strong. Labrys : Yuzuriha: If you're gonna go crazy, choose your foes wisely. : Labrys: Hey, don't push yourselves too hard, okay? ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Yuzuriha: ''You've gotten so strong! Big Sis is so proud of you! :Hyde: Hey! Cut it out, Yuzu! Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: Bunch of cowards. Energy is all you had going for ya. :Yuzuriha: Or maybe they were just so in love with me they couldn't bear to fight. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''I'm pretty proud of my speed. Not bad, right? :Yuzuriha: Well done, you. You made things pretty easy for me. Blake Belladonna : Yuzuriha: Hmm, that was more like whack, sheck, and whoosh. : Blake: What's the difference? Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Yuzuriha: ''Your sword is so interesting! It's fast! Sharp! And cold! Very cold! :Jin: Quiet. This sword is beyond your feeble comprehension. Hakumen :Yuzuriha: Your swordsmanship is totally based on strength... and that's dangerous, especially with that temper. If you get too worked up, you might end up chopping something or someone important to you. :Hakumen: Silence. I do not wield my blade to keep people safe. I dedicate all my strength to ridding the world of evil. Platinum the Trinity :Luna: You see now? Luna's super strong! :Yuzuriha: You did so good! What a smart girl you are... But remember, if you need any help, just call Big Sis, okay? Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi): Such elegant swordsmanship...please, tell me, what sort of justice drives your blade? :Yuzuriha: I'll protect everything within my reach, no matter what. That's my kind of justice! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yuzuriha: ''You passed the test! ♪ I can rest assured that you'll only use your powers for good. ♪ :Yu: The Dual Moons One Blade Drawing Style, huh... it's an honor to hear such praise from somebody so skilled. Yosuke Hanamura :Yuzuriha: I like your spirit, but don't get too arrogant and do something stupid, or Big Sis will have to give you a spanking! :Yosuke: A spanking... from a beautiful lady...? No, no! I was just joking! Wh-Why do you have your hand on your katana like that!? Labrys :Labrys: Oh, I forgot to retract my Chain Knuckle. Was I daydreamin' or somethin'? :Yuzuriha: H-Hey! Don't leave any of your body parts behind! My neighbors already give me enough looks because of the sword, body parts might get me arrested. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Yuzuriha: ''Hey, Hyde, give me a back massage. Oh, and I'm thirsty, so bring me some tea. And don't forget the rice crackers! :Hyde: Ugh... I swear, Yuzu, you're unbelievable. Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: Damn, hardly got to swing this thing around at all... At least I got to fight next to a pretty lady for a while. :Yuzuriha: I just want some rice crackers. Maybe some tea, too. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Yuzuriha: ''Hear your foes from afar and you shall see them when they are near! Now, feel the sting of my beloved blade, Ayame, and-- Okay, maybe I'm overdoing this a little. :Ruby: Wow... So these are the secrets of the far east... I have to tell everyone as soon as I get back! Samurai really DO exist! Blake Belladonna :Yuzuriha: We are the blades that hide within sound and cut through the shadows! Yea, I totally rocked that! :Blake: Do you have to say that every single time? Category:Quotes